A Crossing of Ways
by Runeee
Summary: In a universe in which the Doctor ran into one Rose Tyler once more. Unfortunately, it was just after his best mates Amy and Rory had been taken away. Eleventh/Rose One-Shot


**Summary:** In a universe in which the Doctor ran into one Rose Tyler once more. Unfortunately, it was just after his best mates Amy and Rory had been taken away. Eleventh/Rose One-Shot

 **Genres:** Romance/Drama/Angst

 **Fandom:** Doctor Who

 **Rating:** High K.

 **A/N: Mhm** Okay, my first real Eleventh/Rose one-shot. Hehe I think I done well with this one but I know I'm not the best of writers. I had this plot bunny and decided to go with it.

The Eleventh Doctor is a bit out of character but I guess it will be expected since what happened to Amy and Rory.

This takes place about a day after Amy, Rory and River left. Leaving the Doctor alone.

Something he shouldn't ever be.

Anyway, I do not and will not own Doctor Who. I just own this small plot and my own original characters.

* * *

A CROSSING OF WAYS

.

.

.

.

It was just too much for him to grasp and to fully understand all at once. His worse fear came upon him like a huge wave washing away all of the people he came to love and care for.

In all honestly, he shouldn't have been this surprised. He should have just expected something like this to happen ever since the whole Rose Tyler incident over ten years ago. He didn't really healed from that one, but he had learned to move on with the help of his best friend Donna Noble and who also suffered from a fate so much worse than death.

He wasn't meant to have a happy ending and neither does anyone who had decided to travel with him also. It must be the reason why, River also left just a few hours after her parents leaving. She saw what her future was and wanted to prevent it at all cost. A future that he faintly remembered.

Just another person that would be soon be taken away from him. His past self wouldn't know how important she was till it was too late. He would have thought he had learned his lesson with Rose.

The Doctor took one last sorrowfully look around his Tardis. He needed to get away from this place. Faraway, from New York or even Earth for the matter. So he flipped a few levers and pressed a couple of buttons on the console. His Tardis send out a small soothing wave to his trouble mind in hopes to comfort him, but his mind jerked away from her efforts.

He grimaced feeling to emotion of rejection from his Tardis before banishing away that feeling. It wouldn't do him any good. The Tardis jerked and the ride to whatever that isn't New York became bumpy. The Doctor lost his balance and soon he was flung across the console room like a rag doll.

"What?" He called out suddenly, and soon sparks blew throughout the console. The Doctor jumped to his feet and soon he felt a flash of heat tickle his skin. The Tardis send him a feeling of danger and panic. The Doctor got the message and dashed throughout the doors of the Tardis which swung opened dramatically when he reached them.

Outside the Tardis, the Tardis doors slammed shut locking the Doctor out of his home.

Looking at his Tardis in worry and distrained.

"Oh no. This cannot be happening." He muttered to himself feeling that he was indeed on his way, to his long preform mental breakdown. The Tardis locked herself away, and starting to heal herself. The journey to this place took a toll on her.

Right.

He twirled around masking his features.

Time to find out where he's at that caused his Tardis to acted like she did.

He took his pointy finger and sucked on the tip.

"Ah London. 21st Century. Earth. Why am I not surprised?" The Doctor said taking in his surroundings at long last. The Tardis parked just inside an alley way, concealing her from easy view.

"I guess I just have to walk around till she's finish restoring." He then muttered. He straightened out his red bow-tie with a grimace of a smile on his face. His emotions masked away deeply in the deepest part of his mind. Time Lord trick. He figured. Or it was his personality, to hide away his emotions till it all come bubbling up to the surface.

He felt like this place feels somewhat wrong, somethings not exactly right and for a mere moment he wished, no hoped that he was wrong about these things for the first time.

The Doctor found a small café not too far from the alley that the Tardis decided to park for repairs, so he didn't find anything wrong about just crapping a nice cuppa to calm his nerves. What met him behind those Café doors was anything but that.

He glanced at the Café logo and felt both of his hearts contracted against one another.

 _Bad Wolf Café_

The sign was in huge dark blue lettering with a huge picture of a golden wolf staring at the consumers that walked passed by.

The Doctor took in a huge breath bracing himself of what's going to happen beyond those doors.

"Geronimo"

* * *

It was a very busy day at the Bad Wolf Café that she almost couldn't keep up with all those coffee or tea orders. Some people wanted crazy stuff in their coffee (those she dread making) and others like simple.

The door of the café chimed and she almost cussed at the thought of even more people to handle. Having an eight hour shift at the coffee shop wasn't a dream to come true, but it was something. Something to pay her and her mother bills.

She didn't look up while she worked and with the last cup of tea, she gave it to the consumer who smiled and thanked her before leaving. That was when she saw him.

She could have sworn she heard a very faint melody inside her mind just at the glance at this bloke. He wasn't the most handsome man, but he was fairly attractive. He wore a dark red bow-tie with suspenders. He pretty much looked like one of those old professors in university, but he was doing the look very well for his age.

Something deep within her felt a bit of longing, but what caught her attention the most about this attractive stranger was his eyes. Jaded Green eyes that told her a very sad and old story. The eyes that saw everything in the universe.

She could hear the stranger breath hitched.

"What may I get you, sir?" Rose asked the stranger politely, after finally remember how to speak. A small blush reached her cheeks and the stranger suddenly, looked very nervous on the edge of pure panic.

"Ah well yes…I like to have one small cuppa." He almost stumbled over his words. His hands went into his pockets of his brown jacket fishing for money.

He was very adorable, but a part of her feel so sad. So very sad, and she could feel a small tear bubbling up her eyes ready to fall and she had no reason on why, which scared her.

A huge part of her want to reach across the counter, pulled his suspenders and then locked her lips against his. She fought back this strange and unreasonable urge to do so.

What the hell was wrong with her?

Why was she feeling this strongly for a mere stranger…who so happening to be very cute?

Rose silently started to make his tea, she picked the classic earl and hoped he didn't mind.

It took her about three minutes and when she finished she handed him his tea with a beaming smile. The sadness in his jaded eyes seemed to disappear along with the panic and she knew he realized something.

"It's on the house." She spoke cutting him off when he tried to ask for the price.

He gave her one of those huge smiles that send trills down her own spine.

"Thank you, Rose." And with that he took a sip of his tea and headed out of the café leaving behind a very confused Rose Tyler.

 _How did he know my name?_


End file.
